


Wild Ink

by yeojooyeo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band, Fluff, Guitar, M/M, One Shot, after changkyun joins the band, bassist, but enjoy, but then gives him his heart, changki, inspired by run away kihyun and punk changkyun, kihyun the leader of a rock band asks tattoo artist changkyun to give him ink, legit wrote this in two minutes, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojooyeo/pseuds/yeojooyeo
Summary: Kihyun may have come to him for a tattoo, but instead got something even more permament.(the after story of an after story)





	Wild Ink

"That a new tat?"

 

Kihyun's drummer, Jooheon, pointed at his right forearm. It was one of the few parts of his arms that held bare fruit, but now he had a thin film of plastic covering his new chapter in his life. It was a wolf, realism of course. But as real as it was, nothing could capture the essence of what it represented. Like a wild animal, the subject ran into Kihyun's life and held a vice grip on his usual routine. Soft hair and wild eyes, it took his heart by storm and with it's low bass, held on like it's life depended on it. 

He almost laughed in the beginning. He was so strong on stage, not even the throw of a phone or stray bra made him blink an eye, but one look at this wild animal, and his skin was on fire. He couldn't predict what it would do or say, and that spark of adrenaline kept him going, show after show. His throat ripped raw with his beautiful voice, the girls and even some guys going crazy with how seductive it was. But this? How could Kihyun compete with something that had a gaze so chilling it stripped you inside and out?

 

A wolf. That was the only way Kihyun could put a feeling to the face, and he couldn't help but smile everytime it caught his eye.

"Yeah, it is. Though i'd get something to make it official you know?"

 

Kihyun got up and patted his friend's shoulder as he walked past. "Get your instrument ready. We have a sound check in 15."

 

He kept walking until he reached the back rooms where they would usually hang out until showtime. This venue had a pretty nice setup; with red wine coloured walls and black leather couches. Even a mini fridge, which Kihyun would store his mics close to the show. He loved the thrill when his hot hands met the cold metal. 

Nothing could compare to the heat he felt in his heart as he wrapped his arms around the torso of the bassist in their band. New he may be, but Kihyun wouldn't want it any other way.

His thoughts were interrupted by a low baritone; the rumble still dripping deep into his chest even now. 

"I thought you were getting ready. You okay there?"

Call him a sap, but he really was. When he first met this man, he wanted a large back piece. He got something even more memorable and important in return. Kihyun was okay, that is, as long as Changkyun was around.

"Yeah. I think I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Who isn't whipped for punk rock Monsta X, let's be real.


End file.
